Practice Makes Perfect - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine steps in to help Grace when an unforeseen circumstance crops up with her little brother.


_In honor of seeing Paul McCartney last night (why this is posting later than usual)_

* * *

 _Sammy & Ilna: _

" _Well, the rain exploded with_ _a mighty crash  
As we fell into the sun  
And the first one said to be the second one there  
I hope you're having fun" - Band on the Run _

_I'm having more fun than I ever imagined thanks to the two if you._

 _REALMcRollers:_

" _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so." - Silly Love Songs_

* * *

 **Practice Makes Perfect**

Grace watched as Charles flipped over a card. "Two ponies. You beat me again!" She sighed dramatically before breaking out in a huge smile at her little brother's glee in winning _Concentration_.

He flung up his arms. "I win! I beat Amelia three times, too." He held up as many fingers.

"I know. You're getting too good." She leaned forward and tickled him, eliciting peals of laughter. "C'mon, let's put the cards away and have a snack."

"Mommy said we can have ice cream!" Charles gathered the cards and put them into a pile. "Kiku makes really good sundaes, with extra sprinkles."

Grace stood to follow him across the great room into the large kitchen. Opening the freezer, she pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream and placed it on the counter. "Can you get the sprinkles?"

Kiku Yashida entered from the sun room. "I'll get that, Miss Grace." She was substituting for the Edwards' regular nanny who was traveling with her family for a week. She'd filled in for Amelia before and the youthful sixty year old had readily agreed to the job. Charles was an easy child and the Edwards were pleasant. She'd met Grace the last time she'd subbed and immediately liked the girl.

"It's okay, Kiku, I've got it. Come have some with us." Grace placed three bowls and a can of whipped cream next to the sprinkles Charles had carefully placed on the table.

The fill-in Nanny shook her head with a smile. "You're … a special kind of person, Miss Grace."

"Aww, thanks, and please, I told you, it's just Grace."

Charles had the whipped cream at the ready when Kiku's phone rang and she frowned at the number. "I need to take this … my husband never calls me at work."

Grace nodded and hoped everything was okay. She absently scooped ice cream as Kiku stepped away and took the call.

A minute later, the nanny returned. "Charles, you eat your dessert, I need to talk to your sister, okay?"

"'Kay!" Charles happily took a huge bite of ice cream while Grace moved with Kiku to the other side of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a family … situation. I'm going to have to go deal with it. I'll call your mom now and I can wait until my agency sends someone, but I'm sorry, I have to go."

Grace was concerned. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, honey, but thank you. My son was hurt at work. He's at Queen's," Kiku said, her eyes steady, but her voice catching. "He's going to be fine. Broken leg. He fell, he's a lighting technician and some equipment landed on his leg. My daughter in law is home on bed rest, she's due with twins and I have to go help with their two year old. My husband usually helps out during the day, but with my boy hurt, we'll have to take turns. He went to the hospital and my grandson is with a neighbor."

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry." Grace automatically wrapped Kiku in a hug. "You're sure I can't help?

Kiku kissed her cheek. "See, special. You're a good girl. I'm going to call your mom and the agency."

"Wait." Grace shook her head. "I mean, yeah, call my mom, but she's never gonna let them send someone she and Stan haven't met to stay with my brother." She was pulling out her own phone. "Let me call my dad, and when you're done, let me talk to mom, okay?"

"Okay." Kiku punched in the number for Rachel, and Grace hit number one on speed dial.

* * *

Danny picked up his phone to dial and smiled to see Grace was calling him. "Hey, Monkey, I was just -"

"Danno, it's not an emergency, but there's a situation at Mom's," Grace cut off his greeting.

Danny sat bolt upright in the passenger's seat of the Camaro. His body tensed enough that his partner said, "What's wrong?"

"Grace, what happened?"

"I'm fine, we're all okay, but Charles' nanny Kiku has to leave."

"Where's Amelia?"

"Amelia's away. Kiku's the regular substitute but her son got hurt and she's gotta go help his wife with their baby, she's pregnant and she's not supposed to get up or anything." Grace took a breath. "Mom is never gonna leave Charles with a sub she doesn't know. Since I'm coming home in a little while anyway, I asked Mom if I could just bring him home with me. She and Stan are in L.A.; they already left before Kiku's husband called, but Mom's gonna leave on the first plane and be home tomorrow. She said she's gonna call you."

Danny let out the breath that he'd been holding and waved 'it's okay' to Steve. "That's fine, but I was just calling to tell you Uncle Steve and I caught a case and it's gonna go late. Auntie Cath's going to pick you up and take you to their house."

"Do you think it's okay if I bring Charles?"

Steve could hear the conversation from the driver's seat. He spoke towards the phone, "Of course, sweetheart. You pack up whatever he needs. Catherine will be there in half an hour."

"Thanks, Uncle Steve." Grace's smile could be heard. "Be careful. Love you both."

"I'll call you later, love you." Danny smiled at his daughter's concern for her little brother.

"Love you, Gracie," Steve added as the call ended and his partner gave him a grateful nod.

"Thanks, babe."

"Don't thank me, let's call Cath and tell her to take the truck."

* * *

Catherine entered the foyer of the Edwards' house and Grace gave her a hug. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem, sweetie." She bent to wave at Charles. "Hi, Charles, look how big you got. I'm so happy to see you."

He gave a small wave in return, but stayed close to Grace's side. "Hi, L' tenant."

"Are you ready to come to my house for a visit? We'll have fun." She straightened when Kiku entered, carrying a small bag. "I'm Catherine, I'm sorry about your son's accident. Mrs. Edwards told you it was okay for me to take Charles with Grace, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's Catherine, please. You go ahead, we'll lock up. I hope your son is okay."

"Thank you. My husband's with him and I was able to talk to him once they set his leg. I'm going to go help with my grandson."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you, I have my car. It's in the garage." She turned to the children. "I'll see you soon, Charles, be good and have fun, okay?" He hugged her and she reached for Grace. "Take care, honey, I'll see you next time you're here when I sub."

"Thanks, Kiku. I'm going to call and see how your family is tomorrow if that's okay?"

"Miss Grace, you're one of a kind." She smiled and nodded her goodbye to Catherine as she moved to leave through the kitchen to the garage.

As Catherine and Grace walked outside with Charles, his eyes grew. "Woah, that's the commander's truck! I _like_ trucks."

Catherine laughed. "I remember." The last time they'd seen the little boy was in the spring when they'd dropped Grace off at Rachel's and he'd run out to meet his sister. He was so excited when Steve let him climb into the truck's front seat that Grace said he'd talked about it for the rest of the weekend. "And today you get to ride in one." She held up the booster that Grace had gotten from Stan's car. "Hop in and let's go."

Charles grinned all the way to Danny's where they stopped to pick up Scout, who he happily chatted to on the way to Steve and Catherine's house. When they arrived, Catherine unlocked the door and knelt to greet Cammie, saying, "We have some fun visitors, pretty girl. Look who's here."

"Hi Cammie," Charles said happily as she came to investigate him after excitedly greeting Scout. "Your picture is at my house in my sister's room." When the dog nuzzled his hand, he swiveled to look at Grace and beamed. "She likes me!"

Grace kissed Cammie and removed Scout's leash. "Of course she does, 'cause you're awesome." Her tone sounded so much like Danny's that Catherine smiled. "Let's go out back so Cammie and Scout can play a little." She offered her hand. "Otherwise they'll want to run all over Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath's house. You can help me throw the balls."

Just as they were exiting the lanai doors, Catherine's phone rang. "Hey, Danny. We're all here."

Danny's voice was tinny from the location and spotty service. "I got Rachel, she said thanks so much. They were already in the air by the time the nanny called. She's going to fly back first thing tomorrow. I'll be there as soon as we can break."

"I have Scout here, too, so don't worry."

"Cath, you didn't have to -"

She tucked the phone under her ear and slid the door closed. "We went to get him on the way. He'll be all fed and have played with Cammie by the time you get here. Be safe."

* * *

"You have _three_ rooms?" Charles looked at his sister.

"This is kinda like my room because I always stay in it when I sleep here. You know, like your room at your grandma and grandpa's?"

"Cool." He nodded while eyeing the surfboard with _Gracie_ across the front that was leaning against the far wall. He turned to Catherine. "Can we _surf_?"

"Do you know how?" Catherine asked and glanced at Grace who shook her head slightly.

"Just a little." Charles shrugged. "I asked Daddy for lessons but Mommy said not till I'm six. I'm almost done being five."

Catherine smiled. "I have an idea. How about if we swim instead? Cammie and Scout can't surf and we don't want to leave them inside. If we swim, they can come, too."

"The dogs can swim with us?" His eyes lit.

"They swim and they like to play catch in the ocean. I packed your bathing suit," Grace told her grinning brother. "Let's go and I'll show you."

"I'm a good swimmer!" Charles told Catherine. "I moved up to the big kid group at the club."

"Awesome!" She smiled. "Let's go I can't wait to see."

He spun around. "Grace, where's my stuff?"

She held up his bag. "Right here. I'll get your suit out. You want help?"

He shook his head. "I can get changed myself. I'm almost six."

"Okay then, I'll change and we'll be waiting right in the hall." She crossed to the dresser and took out one of the bathing suits she kept at Catherine and Steve's.

* * *

After a swim and a game of catch with the dogs, the trio was up on the deck having lemonade and a little snack when Catherine's phone dinged a text simultaneously with Grace's.

Catherine had two. The first from Steve: _Looks like it's not going down till dawn. We're here all night. I'll call ASAP. Love you._ Followed by: _Cath, I'm sorry, I owe you big time._

Grace received one from Danny as well: _We're stuck till morning. Help Auntie Cath with Charles. I texted your mom, she knows. Love you._

Grace and Catherine shared a look as they returned their texts.

Catherine quickly typed: _Don't be ridiculous. It's totally fine. Charles is adorable. Be safe_ to Danny and _Be safe,_ _BE CAREFUL. I love you_ to Steve as Grace texted her dad: _K - I'll call Mom 2. U & Uncle Steve B safe x3 U Xoxoxox _

Catherine returned her phone to her pocket and smiled brightly at the little boy who was munching on a banana. "Guess what?"

"What?" Charles asked around a mouthful.

"We're going to get to have a sleepover!" She clapped. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Here?" He looked to his sister for confirmation. "I thought we were sleeping at your house?"

"We were, but Danno has to work tonight catching bad guys with Uncle Steve so we get to stay here!" Grace's voice pitched up, trying to convey it was a fun change in plans to her little brother.

It worked. "Ohhh, can I sleep with Scout?" Charles grinned.

"I have an idea," Catherine said. "How about if we blow up the air mattress and you sleep in Grace's room? I bet Scout would love to sleep on that mattress with you. It's really big and comfy."

"That's a great idea!" Grace added. "We can be roommates, like when we go on vacation and we have a big room to share, right?"

"Yeah!" He turned to Catherine. "Mommy and Daddy get a room and me an' Grace get a room 'cause I'm big and I don't have to stay in their room like a little kid."

Grace grinned. "We always get a suite with a giant living room and two bedrooms. It's not like it's a separate hotel room, but he couldn't wait to be a big boy and hang out with me." She ran a hand over his head. "Right?"

"Right! Guess what?" He excitedly told Catherine, "When we went skiing me and Daddy went down the hill and the teacher said I did really good. When I get bigger I'm gonna ski on the giant mountain with my dad."

"That sounds amazing." Catherine couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "How about if we finish up here, go inside and start thinking about dinner. What's your favorite?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. And loco moco but that's breakfast, so spaghetti."

Catherine winked. "I think we can make that happen."

"Yay!" He smiled as he stood up and gave her a hug. "You're fun, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Charles, you're fun, too."

Grace beamed at Catherine and followed them into the house.

In the kitchen, Charles perched at the counter on a stool while Catherine took out ingredients. "Who cooks your food?" The little boy looked around, as if expecting someone to appear.

"We do, sweetie. The commander and I cook."

"Annetta cooks at our house. And Amelia sometimes."

"They cook here like I do at my house with my dad," Grace reminded him.

He nodded. "Oh. Danny sings funny songs when he makes pizza." He smiled as Catherine placed a head of lettuce on the counter. "Can I cook, too?"

"Absolutely. How about you start by tearing that into pieces for the salad? Grace can show you where to wash your hands first."

"C'mon, let's do that," Grace helped him hop off the stool and move it to the sink as Catherine watched with a small smile before moving to grab the rest of the ingredients for dinner.

* * *

Catherine's phone rang during dinner and she moved to stand. "Keep eating, it's okay."

Charles stopped with a forkful of spaghetti halfway to his mouth. "No phones or games at the table 'less it's a 'mergency. Is it a 'mergency?"

"It's Uncle Steve or my dad, so it's important." Grace smiled, but her eyes questioned Catherine.

"That's okay, then, 'cause Grace can answer if it's her dad. Cause if he's out getting bad guys he maybe can't call back till after bedtime," he repeated the explanation he'd been given as to why his older sister could always take a call from Danny. As a cop's ex wife, Rachel knew full well if Danny called their daughter while on duty, she would worry until she knew her dad was safe.

"Hey, you okay?" Catherine moved to the far end of the kitchen.

" _We're good."_ Steve's voice came over the line and she smiled. _"Just checking in. It's a waiting game till the drop off. Kids alright?"_

"Kids are great." She walked back to the counter to sit. "Here, you're on speaker."

" _Hey, Gracie, hi, Charles."_

" _Hi, guys."_ Danny's voice joined his partner's.

"Hi, Danny! Guess what? I drove in your truck, Commander!"

" _You did? You're old enough to drive already?"_

Charles laughed. "No, the lieutenant drove."

"Charles helped us make dinner," Grace announced proudly.

" _Did you sing?"_ Danny asked.

"We sang _On Top of Spaghetti!_ Really loud like you showed me." He laughed. "And we're even havin' spaghetti, too."

" _That's great. Hey, Grace?"_

"Yeah, Danno?"

" _Your mom's flight is in at 7:45 she'll be there about 9:00 to get Charles if we're not back. She's gonna call you when the driver picks her up."_

"Okay, got it." She turned to Charles. "Come with me for a minute, I wanna check something."

He got up and followed her as she called, "Love you guys!" towards the phone.

" _Where'd they go?"_ Steve asked, and Catherine smiled.

"She's giving us a minute." She clicked off the speaker and heard him do the same as the car door slammed.

" _Love you. Have fun tonight."_ Steve's smile was in his voice at Grace's gesture.

"Definitely. There's a rousing game of _Candy Land_ in my future. And I love _you_ , be careful."

" _I will. Win a game for me."_

Catherine could hear running footsteps and, _"Yo! McGarrett! Strategy change - Feds are here."_

" _Cath, I gotta -"_

"Go, go. Love you. Be -"

" _Careful. I will."_

She smiled at him finishing her sentence as she ended the call.

* * *

Two games of Candy Land and one walk to the park with the dogs later, Charles was sitting on the air mattress that he very excitedly 'helped' Catherine blow up. In his pajamas, stuffed dinosaur on one side and a contented Scout on the other, he held up two of the books Grace had packed in his bag and smiled at his sister.

"Can we read a story now?"

"I'd love to read a story, which one should we read?"

"Both!" He smiled as Catherine sat cross legged on the floor next to the air mattress as he settled down next to Scout. Cammie circled and sat at Catherine's side, chuffing a little sigh and placing her head on her human's knee.

Charles ran a hand over Scout's fur. "The dogs are gonna listen too, so let's read _Go, Dog. Go!_ first, 'cause it's about a dog."

"That's a very good idea. What do you think, Cammie and Scout?" Catherine grinned. "They agree." She opened the book and began. "Dog." Charles pointed to the page and continued, "Big dog," with all three reading a page until the book was finished.

Charles tugged up the light blanket and said, "Now can we read Babar? Mommy always reads that one last. It's about an elephant."

Grace explained as Catherine opened the book, "That was Mom's favorite when she was little. I have a stuffed Babar that was hers."

"I have three Babar books," Charles said. "This one's me and Mommy's favorite. It's really good, you'll like it, Lieutenant."

"I'm sure I will." Catherine smiled, got comfortable and began to read _Meet Babar and His Family._ By the time she closed the book, Charles was nearly asleep. "Good night, Charles," she whispered.

" 'Night, L'tenent." He reached up and she bent to hug him.

"I think you need to call me Catherine. What do you think?"

The boy's eyes opened sleepily. "Catherine?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Will you be my Aunt, too?"

"Oh." Catherine kissed his forehead and nodded. "I would love to. Very much." She looked up to see Grace beaming at her and when she glanced back, Charles had snuggled down under the light blanket and was drifting off.

"Good. G'night, Aunt Catherine. 'Night Grace."

"Good night, Charles. Sleep tight." She turned to Catherine. "Okay, you guys were both adorable with that," Grace whispered from her spot on the floor. She looked at her aunt steadily. "Everyone's right about you, you know."

"About what?" Catherine's head tilted as she regarded Grace.

"You. How you are with people. Charles had a lot of fun today. He can be a little shy if he's somewhere new and he wasn't like that at all. Danno always says you have enough people skills for two people. I know he says it to tease Uncle Steve, but he's right. And Uncle Steve told me everyone loves you right away, people feel comfortable with you. Well, except bad guys and stuff, but you know what I mean. Carrie said you're naturally good with people; that even back at school students you hardly knew would come to you for advice or when they got upset and missed home and you'd make them feel better."

Catherine warmed at Grace's words. She simply treated people the only way she knew how. "Uncle Steve's may be a little biased, and your dad and Carrie are great friends, but thank you, sweetie, that means a lot."

Grace shrugged. "It's true." She moved quietly to hug her. "Love you. Thanks for today."

"Love you, sweetheart, and you're very welcome. How about I make us some tea?"

Grace looked at her brother who was making little contented sounds in his sleep. "I don't want to ..."

"... leave him alone in a strange room." Catherine smiled. "I was going to say we should drink it up here."

"That's what I mean. You're like that with everybody. People, dogs, _especially_ kids. I loved you in like two minutes." Grace's eyes sparkled with amusement and delight at her Aunt's slight flush. She hugged Catherine and they both chuckled when Cammie huffed at being shifted from her knee but yawned and snuggled closer to Catherine.

As she moved to stand, Charles shifted slightly. Catherine automatically reached out to smooth a hand over his hair and he settled with a small smile on his face and a sigh.

"See?" Grace nodded confidently. "You're a natural."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
